Revisión
by P. Lolita
Summary: Kardia se somete a una ligera revisión médica propuesta por el Patriarca, llevada a cabo por el Santo de Acuario. Con malicia, ve en ello la oportunidad para probar la tan afamada paciencia e intachable conducta de Dégel. SHONEN-AI. ONESHOT. KardiaxDégel


**Revisión**

**Personajes Principales o Protagonistas: Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario.**

**Advertencia: Shounen-ai ( con unas suaves ****y muy claras ****insinuaciones…)**

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, los créditos de semejante obra de arte para Masami Kumarada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Me animé a escribir esto en otro arranque de inspiración. De Lost Canvas, Kardia y Dégel son mis santos favoritos, sobre todo Kardia, por quien todavía babeo de sólo pensarlo. Asi que escribí este Oneshot. Estoy completamente segura de que Dégel y Kardia sostienen algo, aunque muy ligeramente sugerido en el manga…pero que a mi parecer no escapa de nuestros observadores ojos. En fin, empecemos con la función…*inserte risa malvada aqui***

**Santuario de Athena, Casa de Acuario, mediados de junio de 1736 **

Dégel de Acuario se colocó de frente a Kardia de Escorpio, quien lo miraba con un dejo de curiosidad fusionado con exaspero. –Maldita sea, ¿¡puedes darte prisa? ¡Joder, de todos los días, tenias que escoger ESTE!- El escorpiano estaba sentado sobre una mesa en la casa de Acuario moviendo las piernas insistentemente cruzado de brazos. El día estaba particularmente caluroso y pocos visitantes se animaban a rondar por el santuario con el sol en su punto más alto.

-Nos tardaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, Kardia.- Contestó Dégel calmadamente lavándose las manos mientras veía un par de libros de anatomía al otro lado. –Una revisión médica no puede hacerse sin los procedimientos y chequeos pertinentes…-

Kardia giró los ojos imitando en muecas las actitudes de Dégel, quien se detuvo momentáneamente volteando y viendo a Escorpio, que se congelo en so facto y giró la cabeza a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Acuario bufó un dejo ofendido enfocándose de nuevo en la búsqueda de cierta caja en uno de sus estantes.

Faltaba poco para la mitad del día y Kardia había estado maldiciendo todo el camino por el hecho de que el Patriarca le programara una revisión general por parte de Dégel, justo el día en que iba a ir a entrenar con Aldebarán y sus pupilos. ¡Les iba a dar una lección a esos mocosos! Aunque admitía que le empezaba a gustar acercarse más frecuentemente a la onceava casa, siempre había algo que hacer.

Y había muchas manzanas.

El escorpiano estiró su cuerpo junto con un brazo para tomar una del tazón que estaba cerca, roja brillante como su uña. Luego de inspeccionarla de reojo le pegó una gran mordida, satisfecho pasándose una mano por la frente quitándose aquellas gotitas de sudor.

Luego se sacudirse las manos y secárselas con una toalla cercana, Dégel sacó una caja, abriéndola con cuidado sacando varios instrumentos dándole la espalda a Kardia por completo durante un rato hasta que finalmente habló.

–Quítate la camisa, Kardia.- El aludido, quien veía en la ventana un par de pájaros pelear por un gusano mientras comía casi se ahoga. Lo miró con una expresión incrédula. Unos segundos después sonrió con malicia. Esa era una oportunidad perfecta para probar la tan afamada paciencia e intachable conducta de Dégel.

Kardia suspiró acalorado sin quitar esa sonrisa de malicia –Vaya, hasta que te atreviste a pedírmelo, ¿no?- Dégel siguió dándole la espalda. El escorpiano, sin quitar su mirada clavada en la espalda del francés continuó con su estrategia, quitándose por completo la camisa, aprovechando un descuido para estirar los brazos un poco.

El acuariano se volteó para abrir un tanto los ojos y ver con atención la fisonomía de Kardia. Era perfecta, una estatua viviente de un antiguo héroe griego. Toda su contextura estaba en orden y proporcionada. Su piel, brillante y ligeramente tostada se veía más brillante con la luz que entraba desde la ventana, dándole un aire casi divinizado. El largo y azulado cabello de Kardia jugueteaba un tanto rebelde perdiéndose entre los brazos y espalda en conjunto con las manos del caballero moviéndose acorde a los reflejos de este.

Ciertamente lo sabía, en esos días de verano, Kardia por algún motivo se veía mejor que de costumbre, emanando cierto esplendor natural que congeniaba en armonía con el ambiente.

Kardia abrió un tanto los ojos viendo a Dégel con la mirada fija en él. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió con arrogancia, cruzando un poco las piernas haciéndole señas de acercarse a él con su uña escarlata.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Acuario?-

Dégel abrió los ojos y por su expresión, Kardia supuso que se había dado cuenta que lo había estado observando más de la cuenta. Tomó sus instrumentos junto con la caja tomando uno de los brazos de Kardia guardando la compostura mirándole seriamente. Kardia resopló uno de sus flequillos estirándole más el brazo.

Hizo presión en ciertos puntos de los brazos para sentir el palpitar del corazón y el fluir de la sangre en esas áreas, verificar que estaba en orden. Kardia se erizó un poco, la sensación de tibieza que se sentía cuando Dégel le colocaba una mano encima era reconfortante y agradable, relajante. Le veía de reojo con atención.

Se mordió un poco el labio inferior al sentir los dedos de Dégel por todo su brazo y su espalda, siguiendo el trazado de sus venas. "_Rayos, el muy bastardo es bueno moviendo las manos en ciertas direcciones…Me pregunto cómo será cuando…" _Pensó el escorpión pero su pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido. El roce frío y ligero de Dégel le estremecía por completo. Era una sensación deliciosa y la lentitud por el afán de la meticulosidad de Dégel lo hacía exquisitamente tortuoso.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos fríos dedos, por esa sensación tan gratificante. Sintió que algo dentro de sí, un calor más intenso de lo normal empezaba a surgir intentando hacerle competencia a la sensación de frescura que le proporcionaba Dégel, quien estaba totalmente absorto en revisar cada detalle.

Sin quererlo, un poco de sonrojo se manifestó en sus mejillas, el cual no fue notado por el acuariano hasta que llegó a su cuello. -¿Kardia, te sientes bien?- Preguntó un poco preocupado al ver el rostro del griego algo rojo.

-S-si.- Soltó Kardia en un ligero tartamudeo, anonadado por seguir en sus pensamientos. – Eh… ¿Ya terminaste?- Inquirió con un dejo de prisa aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No. – Respondió con simpleza Dégel sintiendo la temperatura de su cuello y palpando un poco su piel. Se percató que su temperatura corporal de su paciente aumentó un poco en los últimos minutos. Miró a Kardia, quien veía de reojo el suelo con nerviosismo intentando controlarse. –Kardia, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Dégel arqueando una ceja insistente sintiendo que la temperatura de Kardia empezaba a subir un poco más.

-Nada…- Murmuró el escorpiano para luego tomar una bocanada de aire desviando sus pensamientos. Dégel le coloco una mano en su pecho, fría. Kardia cerró los ojos por el contacto a medida de que el santo de Acuario le envolvía con su cosmos frio aplacando su calor.

-Tus latidos aumentan…y tu respiración se está cortando, Kardia.- Soltó Dégel intentando mantener su semblante de serenidad, ocultando un poco esa preocupación que últimamente había empezado a tener por él y su bienestar. Bajó una de sus manos por el cuello del griego quien volvió a estremecerse. -¿Qué te sucede…?- Preguntó esta vez sin ocultar el tono de preocupación.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡Quiero que termines para poder ir a entrenar de una buena vez, carajo!- Refunfuñó Kardia en voz alta colocándole una mano en el pecho a Dégel, apartándole un poco entre jadeos tomando aire. Este le observó con ojos brillantes de ligera angustia al verlo toser un tanto. –Sólo-Sólo termina ya…- Pidió regañándose mentalmente para preservar su autocontrol.

-Kardia, no puedo continuar con la revisión en estas condiciones, es más que evidente que estás teniendo una recaída en estos momentos así que has silencio y no te muevas…- Sentenció seriamente Dégel, quien le atrajo un poco más cerca tomándole de la espalda y Kardia soltó un quejido de protesta pero obedeció quedándose quieto. –Relájate, todo estará bien.- Le habló con confianza en un murmullo, que pareció ser para sí mismo.

El francés volvió a posar una de sus manos heladas en el corazón del escorpión, moviendo su helado cosmos para frenar la intensidad del calor de Kardia recordando puntos claves del sistema circulatorio que había leído minutos atrás. Este dejó escapar un suspiro largo de alivio ladeando su cabeza suavemente hacia atrás. Siempre había temido del momento en el que no pudiera hacer nada por Kardia y que este muriera entre sus brazos, era algo que siempre había deseado que no sucediera. Y no iba a permitir que este se convirtiera en uno de esos momentos.

-Se siente bien…- Admitió Kardia luego de unos minutos en un suspiro, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando en silencio aquellas oleadas de frio recorrer todo su cuerpo y estremecerlo al punto de la excitación, apretó los puños lastimándose un tanto las manos. Dégel miraba con atención las reacciones de Kardia, parecía aliviarlo pero aún había algo que no estaba bien. Sus latidos en vez de disminuir estaban aumentando cada vez más. Mientras el caballero de Escorpio luchaba con su último subconsciente para evitar que Dégel tuviera el control, pero lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

Como pudo, Dégel se apartó un tanto y acomodó a Kardia recostado boca arriba sobre la mesa. Kardia jadeaba bañado en un falso sudor, siendo este el resultado de la combinación de su ardiente piel y el toque del francés. Este miraba confundido y nervioso pensando rápidamente que hacer, había hecho todo exactamente al pie de la letra como había estudiado entonces, ¿en qué estaba fallando?

-Maldición…Dégel…-Susurró exasperado Kardia temblando un poco gruñendo al sentir la mesa un tanto caliente por el contacto del sol. -…hace demasiado calor…- El acuariano volvió a posarse cerca de él, colocándole una mano en su frente. Su temperatura ya no subía a causa de la fiebre. _"No es eso." _Pensó seguro Dégel, no podría estarse equivocando. Sin embargo, algo estaba alterando a Kardia. Parpadeó y miró la ventana cerca de ellos. _"¿Será el calor?" _ Se preguntó. Otro quejido del griego lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y con cuidado lo tomó de la mesa, entre sus brazos, colocándolo en su cama despacio sin quitar en ningún instante su mano de aquel pecho.

Abrió los ojos para su sorpresa al ver que los brazos de Kardia estaban enroscados a su cuello, dejándole ligeramente recostado sobre él y muy cercano a su rostro. Se sonrojó al sentir la cálida respiración de Kardia cerca de sus mejillas. Con los ojos entreabiertos, el escorpión le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado ligeramente burlona.

-No necesito que me cargues Dégel…puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-No puedes mantenerte en pie en estos momentos, Kardia. – Habló Dégel con impasividad.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa…- Masculló Kardia con dramatismo, armando un teatro que Dégel se creyó. Cerró los ojos soltando un sonoro jadeo al sentir de nuevo otra oleada de frio recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación demasiado placentera. Dégel abrió los ojos viéndole con culpabilidad y remordimiento, no sabía qué hacer. Pero tembló cuando pudo ver la uña escarlata de Kardia pasearse por su mejilla. Le vio sin entender.

Desde unos meses hacia acá, ambos habían quedado en una situación demasiado compleja para su gusto. No entendía por qué, pero Kardia poco a poco se había ido ganando su afecto y su atención. Desde que el Patriarca lo dejó a su cuidado, no pudo evitar sentirse responsable por su protección. Más que nada deseaba alargar más la vida de Kardia e investigaba constantemente para intentar hallar una cura. Al principio sus visitas eran un constante dolor de cabeza, pero luego eso fue cambiando gradualmente…

-Kardia…yo…- Susurró el caballero de Acuario al percatarse que estaba frente con frente del otro. Cerró los ojos intentando negar. _"No, está mal. No es correcto." _Intentó convencerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo eso fue destruido en cuanto sintió una calidez, un ardor inexplicablemente delicioso empezar a filtrarse por sus labios. Los abrió de golpe, congelado y perplejo, sin moverse. Dejó que Kardia hiciera lo que deseara con su boca por un par de minutos, hasta que este se separó tomando aire otra vez. Miró a Kardia sin quitar su expresión, este sólo le vio con una sonrisa maliciosa aún jadeante.

-Deberías aprender a no pensar tanto.- Destacó el caballero de Escorpio dándole un toquecito en la punta de su nariz que hizo parpadear a Dégel. Luego se relamió despacio los labios. –…Estuviste almorzando y tomaste vino blanco…- Murmuró acercándose de nuevo al francés. –Me agrada, pero prefiero más el vino tinto…- Declaró desinteresadamente. Miró a Dégel mirarle con aquella mirada impenetrable y fría como el hielo, era como si analizara algo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido viéndole con un ojo abierto.

Lo que ocurrió después tomó a Kardia de Escorpio totalmente desprevenido. Sintió el peso de Dégel sobre si y observó sus manos al lado de su rostro. Luego giró la mirada lentamente para lanzarle una sonrisa lasciva. -¿Con que jugaremos rudo, eh?- Dégel afiló su mirada sin cambiar su semblante ni un instante, se veía majestuoso, cosa que intimidó ligeramente al escorpión.

Kardia no tuvo tiempo de decir más, pues fue silenciado con un profundo beso. Sintió su boca ser invadida por un aliento fresco, con un ligero toque dulzón producto del vino francés. Era como si hubiera colocado un cubo de hielo dentro de su boca, sólo que eso era mil veces mejor. Intentó moverse un poco en vano, pero Dégel le sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas. La respiración de ambos era agitada y Kardia dejó de oponer resistencia.

Unos segundos después sintió esa sensación acuosa abandonar su boca arrojando una protesta visual a Dégel, quien ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama mirando unas botellas de unos estantes. –Aquí están las medicinas que debes tomarte, Kardia.- Rompió Dégel el lapso de silencio de unos minutos que hubo. Kardia abrió los ojos viendo con desagradado rotundo un grupo de frasquillos en la mesa de noche.

-¿¡Qué, más? ¡Qué asco!- Gritó sacando la lengua haciendo más visible su desagrado. –No hablarás enserio…

-Hablo muy enserio.- Dijo Dégel viéndole seriamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. –No me obligues a tener que dártelas a la fuerza.- Kardia parpadeó sonriendo maliciosamente ante el comentario. Dégel abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta del sentido que había tomado Kardia a sus palabras. Kardia soltó una sonora carcajada divertida mientras que el santo de Acuario fruncía el ceño y se giraba para salir de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo aún escuchando las risas por todo el Templo.

**Ahh, lo sé. No soy la única que se quedó con más ganas de Dégel y Kardia, pero esperen, no puedo lanzarme así como así un lemmon (ya quisiera yo…), aunque prometo escribir más de esta pareja. Como se habrán percatado sí, Dégel a veces es tan calculador que a veces me estresa. Y Kardia me divierte, sobre todo con esas indirectas…Pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo de escribir más. ¡Dudas, sugerencias y tomates para mi ensalada son bien recibidos!**


End file.
